


Ujung Batas

by Cineraria



Series: Teratai di Tepi Telaga [3]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, One of My Favorites, One-Sided Relationship, Out of Character, Romance Slash, Shounen-ai, mendayung sampan, nggak bisa nulis slash tapi ngotot, roman picisan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Johan dalam konteks hubungannya dengan Miyoshi, seperti keanehan yang alam hanya memberikan tenggat waktu; bila telah mencapai batasnya, semua harus diakhiri.





	Ujung Batas

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji  
> Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang diperoleh dari fanfiksi ini.

Terkadang, Johan bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah secara inkonsisten dunia tetap berada pada jalur rotasi? Seperti bagaimana jika api itu dingin? Bagaimana jadinya bumi tanpa gravitasi? Dan bagaimana siang jika tiba-tiba tertukar oleh malam?

Lalu segala pertanyaan absurd Johan berpuncak pada persoalan asmaranya yang serumit benang kusut, dimana yang ia peroleh hanyalah cinta dengan kepastian bertepuk sebelah tangan. Manakala senja kali ini datang membawa selimut kegundahan, yang Johan rasakan semenjak kakinya menginjak perpustakaan dan matanya melihat sang pujaan.

Johan bungkam di kursinya.

Miyoshi duduk di hadapan, tenang sebagaimana biasa, disertai aura misterius yang menari di sekelilingnya.

Meja panjang ini bagaikan benteng membentang di antara keduanya.

Sebuah majalah menyembunyikan raut wajah Miyoshi dari jangkauan mata, tidak memperkenankan rasa penasaran Johan tertuntaskan dengan mengintipnya.

Johan menelisik judul tulisan di sampul majalah. Ia berambisi mengenyahkan siluet wajah publik figur yang terpampang di sana. Agak mengesalkan melihatnya. Lalu fakta bahwa politik bukanlah hal yang disukai Miyoshi, ini seperti menguatkan firasat buruk Johan yang dari tadi sudah berkeliaran.

Johan menunggu dari setengah jam lalu, sementara Miyoshi masih enggan buka suara. Bahkan ketika Johan tadi menyapa, memberitahukan bahwa ia telah hadir, Miyoshi hanya menggumam sekilas lalu kembali khusyuk pada bacaannya.

Johan penasaran. Tangannya terulur pendek, hendak menyibak dan menyingkirkan majalah itu, tetapi tidak jadi. Ia pun memutuskan, tetap menanti agar Miyoshi sendiri yang membuka pembicaraan.

Siang tadi, sebuah pesan singkat tertuju untuk Johan. Dari Miyoshi yang menginginkan janji pertemuan. Padahal, mereka punya jam-jam panjang yang biasa dihabiskan bersama, tanpa perlu cara-cara konvensional laiknya pasangan yang berlandaskan jarak pada sebuah hubungan.

Ruang perpustakaan sunyi, hanya ada suara dengung pendingin ruangan, yang seolah menambah kegelisahan Johan. Lampu berpijar terang, tetapi Johan serasa tengah meraba-raba dinding di bawah kegelapan, ia belum menemukan petunjuk akan sikap Miyoshi yang penuh keganjilan.

“Johan...” Akhirnya Miyoshi bersuara, sedikit mengejutkan Johan.

Ada jeda hening beberapa detik, lalu majalah yang ditutup, diikuti roman wajah yang mengeras dan tatapan yang menusuk-nusuk Johan tepat di mata.

Johan agak bergidik ditatap demikian. Itu bukan jenis tatapan yang selama ini Johan kenal. Meskipun ia tahu, sedingin apapun kekasihnya (Johan bahkan meragukan keabsahan status ini dalam detik-detik ke depan), Miyoshi tidak pernah sampai menghujamkan tatapan serupa ambisi membakar hidup-hidup musuh bebuyutannya pada Johan.

Tetapi bahkan di bawah intimidasi, Johan masih sempat memuja Miyoshi, bagaimana pria itu selalu membuatnya terpesona. Sikap Miyoshi yang tiba-tiba sedingin es dan menatapnya penuh arogansi, sama sekali tidak memudarkan rasa cinta (juga kepedulian) Johan padanya.

“Sejak lama aku berpikir...” kata Miyoshi tegas dan berwibawa. Dan Johan sudah menduga kata-kata yang terucap kemudian, “... kalau hubungan _buruk_ ini sudah selayaknya berakhir,” langsung ke inti, kekasihnya berujar.

Seketika, sesuatu seakan tersendat di tenggorokan. Johan tidak pernah mengira Miyoshi akan melakukannya sekarang, memutuskan ikatan mereka secepat ia memulainya dulu. “Aktingmu sungguh membuatku tercengang...” suara Johan terasa patah-patah, “... Maki,” ia mendesiskan nama itu dengan intonasi ketidakpercayaan.

Johan merasa terlihat tolol dengan tanggapannya barusan. Ia menganggap ucapan sakral Miyoshi semata gurauan.

Kecemasan Johan bertambah saat ia melihat jeda napas yang dihembuskan panjang, juga raut wajah kesal disertai tatapan yang semakin menghujam. “Tentu, aku berhasil membuatmu tercengang,” Miyoshi menjeda. Johan melihat kilatan (entah amarah atau benci, atau bahkan keduanya) dari mata cokelat anggur itu. “Tapi, ini bukan hal yang pantas menjadi bahan candaan,” lanjut Miyoshi, menohok hingga ulu hati.

Johan terpaku. Ia tidak kuasa melontarkan apapun sebagai balasan. Pun ia bukan wanita yang mudah mentransformasikan perasaan menjadi pemberontakan, sebagaimana yang biasa mereka lakukan di garis akhir hubungan: meraung-raung dengan air mata berlinangan, atau pun menjatuhkan diri seraya melilitkan lengan di kaki pasangannya, memohon-mohon untuk sebuah pengampunan dan kesempatan (yang dalam situasi demikian seringnya merupakan kemustahilan).

 

* * *

 

Jika ditarik ke belakang, itu bermula dari satu hingga dua tahun lalu. Di masa-masa puncak ‘pertemanan’ yang Johan sesalkan terkotori oleh perasaan yang menyelusup dalam dirinya untuk Miyoshi.

Entah bagaimana mulanya, Johan tidak begitu memerhatikan. Hingga saat Johan menyadari mengapa dunia seakan lebih benderang dari biasa, ketika Miyoshi tampak di depan matanya.

Ada sesuatu yang kata-kata pun tidak sanggup menggambarkan, tiap kali sosok Miyoshi adalah yang duduk di samping Johan.

Ada gejolak aneh yang tidak dapat dimengerti, manakala Johan dibuat terpukau oleh senyuman di wajah indah Miyoshi.

Saat itulah Johan menyadari, ia telah jatuh cinta. Ia pun diam-diam menikmati segala kesenangan yang dihasilkan cinta, membuat tidurnya lebih nyenyak, paginya terasa lebih ceria, dan hari-harinya seakan dipenuhi bunga-bunga.

Lalu ketika rasa itu berkembang menjadi asa, tahulah Johan bahwa Miyoshi tidak lebih dari menganggapnya teman. Ada sosok lain yang hati Miyoshi telah menjadikannya tambatan.

Sampai batas itu, Johan tak hendak merusak persahabatan.

Johan pun mengambil keputusan, cukup ia menikmati rasa ini seorang diri, tanpa harus membagikannya dengan sang pemilik hati.

-*-

Tetapi, malam tahun baru itu masih segar dalam ingatan Johan, seolah baru terjadi kemarin. Berlin membeku oleh sisa-sisa guguran salju, tetapi kehangatan menyebar melalui kemerlip lelampu di sepanjang jalan-jalan Kota dan gedung-gedung metropolitan.

Johan sengaja mengajak Miyoshi keluar asrama, menanti jam-jam menjelang pergantian tahun bersama. Di tepian Sungai Spree yang dipenuhi hiruk pikuk dan gemerlap cahaya. Hawa dingin seolah menguap oleh kehangatan konversasi berdua.

Tiba-tiba, Johan mengatakan segala yang selama ini terpendam dalam hati, termasuk cintanya pada Miyoshi.

Ia yakin tidak sedang mabuk, saat itu.

Entah keberanian dari mana yang menuntun Johan melafalkan kalimat sakral itu.

Dan jawaban Maki meluncur dalam bentuk yang tidak Johan duga.

Bukan frasa ‘tidak’ maupun ‘iya’. Melainkan, _“Aku sudah tahu, itu terlihat jelas dari tindak-tandukmu,”_ yang menunjukkan bahwa ia dipedulikan, dan membuatnya serasa terbang ke awang-awang. Lalu kata-kata Miyoshi berikutnya, _“kalau begitu kita jadi,”_ bagaikan sulutan kecil api.

Dan kejutan pun tidak berhenti sampai di situ.

Ketika Johan memberanikan diri (sekali lagi) menanyakan tentang _seseorang_ dalam selembar foto yang selalu dibawa-bawa Miyoshi, lelaki itu hanya terkekeh pelan seraya berkata bahwa itu hanya gurunya, tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya.

“Tetapi kamu sering mencuri-curi kesempatan mengintip foto itu...” belum selesai Johan menjabarkan kalkulasi, ancaman tajam Miyoshi mendahului, “aku sudah menjawabmu dengan serius, jadi kamu ini serius tidak, Johan?”

Johan pun bungkam. Anggukan kepala menjadi jawaban. Ia yakin, saat itu wajahnya sudah merah padam. Ada debaran hangat dan sesuatu yang meletup-letup dalam sudut hati Johan.

Ketika Johan kembali ke kamar hostel, rasa itu kian membuncah dan tumpah ruah.

Miyoshi mengikutinya memasuki kamar. Johan yang terpana hingga tak mampu berkata apa-apa semenjak dalam perjalanan pulang menuju hostel, mendapati kewarasannya terkelupas, mabuk oleh seringai Miyoshi diikuti bisikan halus di telinga: _“Jangan berlagak bodoh seperti anak kecil, Johan.”_

 

* * *

 

Tersentak dari lamunan. Johan mendapati kursi di depannya kosong. Ia melihat punggung Miyoshi yang tengah berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sebelum Miyoshi sampai di ambang pintu, “tunggu, Maki!” tak disangka, Johan memperoleh keberanian untuk bersuara. Ia ingin menahan Miyoshi lebih lama.

Ia bangkit dari kursi, mencondongkan tubuh hingga menyentuh tepian meja. Tangannya terulur menggantung di udara, tidak ada yang bisa digapainya, baik figur seorang Miyoshi maupun hatinya. Johan membenci meja yang kini menjelma tembok tinggi di antara mereka berdua.

Langkah Miyoshi terhenti. Ia menoleh dengan wajah dipenuhi raut tanya.

“Aku rasa kita masih bisa memperbaiki yang telah terjadi,” ujarnya seraya menatap nanar Miyoshi. Sedikit pengharapan, semoga pria itu berubah pikiran.

Tetapi suaranya lebih mirip bisikan keraguan ketimbang penegasan. Dan sebaik Johan mengingat segenap perilaku pria ini, ia pun sangat tahu; bagi Miyoshi, menarik keputusannya kembali sama saja dengan menerima dirinya dikalahkan. Sedang Miyoshi amat membenci kekalahan.

“Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, dan tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki, kurasa,” jawab Miyoshi enteng dan tanpa basa-basi. Jujur dan teramat pahit.

Pupus sudah harapan Johan untuk sebuah peluang yang lebih baik dari perpisahan menyakitkan ini.

Johan membiarkan dirinya menyaksikan punggung itu berbalik, dan sosok Miyoshi lenyap dari pandangan.

Tidak perlu tanya pasangan-pasangan lain yang bersitegang hingga perpisahan menjadi ujungnya, pasti alasan mereka hampir serupa.

Tetapi Johan dalam konteks hubungannya dengan Miyoshi, seperti keanehan yang alam hanya memberikan tenggat waktu; bila telah mencapai batasnya, semua harus diakhiri.

Tidak ada pertengkaran. Tidak ada perselingkuhan. Pun tidak ada kecurigaan yang berlatar kecemburuan. Hanya ada satu pihak yang menolak pemberian dari pihak lain, membuat jalinan kasih yang ada begitu rapuh dan dingin.

“Tidak berkenankah kamu memperoleh kasihku lebih banyak, Maki?” Johan bermonolog, suaranya tertelan hampa udara.

Buku tebal dalam genggaman Johan dicengkeram kuat hingga putih mewarnai buku-buku jari.

Tenggelam dalam pedihnya patah hati, Johan lunglai di atas kursi. Ia dapat mendengar bisik-bisik meja yang menjadi tumpuan lengannya, seolah berkata bahwa ia turut prihatin padanya, tapi sebagai benda mati, tak ada yang dapat dilakukan untuk membantu.

Johan masih memikirkan seberapa besar cintanya pada Miyoshi, dan bertanya-tanya mengapa cinta justru membuatnya gila.

Jika diingat dan dipikir ulang, ada fakta bahwa Miyoshi tidak pernah membalas kata-kata cinta yang dibisikkannya pada malam-malam istimewa mereka, bahkan hanya sekadar _‘aku juga’_ pun tidak.

Maka sejatinya, segenap tawa bahagia mereka adalah palsu, kesenangan yang dikira akan Johan miliki selamanya itu tipuan semu.

Miyoshi tidak pernah membalas cintanya. Senyuman Miyoshi terlukis bukan untuknya. Dan hubungan mereka hanya ditopang dengan pengorbanan salah satu pihak saja.

Johan seperti baru saja dilambungkan sedemikian tinggi, terbang menggapai kebahagiaannya. Disangaka ada, tetapi ternyata hampa. Lalu ia terlempar dari awang-awang, terjatuh dan terbentur begitu keras hingga persendiannya terasa remuk redam. Tepat ketika matanya membuka, saat itulah Johan menyadari, cinta baru saja membutakannya.

Johan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Buram memenuhi pandangannya. Johan mengira tangisan dan pria adalah lawan yang tidak selayaknya bersama. Tetapi kini, ia seperti akan dikalahkan oleh tangisan. Dengan gemetar, Johan mengangkat tangan dan mendongakkan kepala. Tidak akan diperkenankan bulir-bulir itu tumpah. Ibu jari dibawa menyeka ujung mata. Johan menarik napas dalam-dalam, meraup udara banyak-banyak. Semoga dengan begini, sesak di dada ini segera lenyap.

Mungkin, ini hanya mimpi.

Johan terombang-ambing antara realita dan ilusi. Ia mencari-cari alibi, barangkali ada hal lain yang dimaksud Miyoshi dari kata-kata sembilunya tadi, tetapi ia tidak menemukan apapun selain kehampaan di balik kejujuran.

Johan teringat sesuatu. Ia melihat tasnya teronggok di kolong meja.

Tas diraih ke pangkuan. Johan mengeluarkan sesuatu terbungkus kantung plastik. Dadanya semakin tersakiti. Dalam diam, bungkusan itu hanya mampu diamati.

Ini hari penutup tahun. Dalam beberapa jam ke depan, ‘hari jadi’ mereka genap mencapai angka satu.

Johan meringis. Mungkin, sebagaimana cintanya yang demikian dalam dan besar─hingga Johan merasakan tiap detik waktu seperti akan meledak, membunuhnya dalam luapan cinta buta─syal dan kaus tangan musim dingin itu memang tidak akan pernah sampai pada yang selayaknya memiliki.

Johan menyangka dunia akan terbalik jika sampai Miyoshi membalas cintanya; api akan berubah menjadi dingin, bumi melayang-layang tanpa gravitasi, dan malam panjang yang datang tiba-tiba mendahului siang.

Dan Johan juga harus mengerti, setelah ini, ada banyak yang lebih layak untuk disibukkan ketimbang meratap tanpa haluan. Menyingkirkan sisa-sisa perasaannya yang telah bersepai itu ke dalam tong sampah, misalkan.


End file.
